A Day in the Life
by HellonHeels44
Summary: A series of glimpses in to the life of Andrea Hobbs and her family and loved ones. Many thanks to Defyingnormalcy for her beta!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It will loosely follow the episodes of Major Crimes that she has appeared in so far, from season one, starting with episode 1.02, but there will be chapters don't follow episodes at all as well! Many thanks to DefyingNormalcy for her beta!

* * *

_6:00 AM_

Andrea rolled over in bed and pulled the plush, cream-colored duvet up around her bare shoulders. The alarm clock on her nightstand read 6:00 am, which meant it was time for her to get out of bed and find some inkling of motivation for her morning run. She'd never regretted her runs when she was done with them, but finding the strength to start them some mornings was difficult, especially on the odd occasion when she stayed late at the police station to make a deal with a wayward suspect. Last night had proved no exception; Captain Raydor had kept her there until after 10:00pm until they were finally able to elicit a confession from their main suspect. Still, Andrea had been able to deal on second-degree murder and put someone away for life. She was tired, yes, but she was pleased with her work and that was a great feeling.

As the alarm sounded again, Andrea pushed the covers down over her tank top clad torso and groaned. She combed her blonde locks out of her face carelessly and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the middle of her king sized bed. That was one thing Andrea relished about being single; other than the casual, occasional partner, she never had to share her bed, and she _loved _sleeping in the middle of the bed. She rolled her eyes as the alarm sent another shrill beep through the room, reverberating off the rich, chocolate colored walls. She quickly switched the alarm clock off and swung her legs to the side of the bed, pulling her silk sleep shorts down to cover her upper thighs as she sat up straighter. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned; if she was going to make it out for her run she'd better get a move on. She had a meeting with DDA Michaels, a plea deal to settle, and about three feet of paperwork to sort through before she headed over to the Major Crimes division at the Los Angeles Police Department to sort out the case Captain Raydor had already left her a voicemail about this morning. Andrea smirked as her thoughts turned to the redheaded police officer. _Did that woman ever sleep_?

She sauntered across the room, grabbing her discarded stilettos at the foot of her bed from the night before, and tossed them to the side of her walk in closet. Her closet, like the rest of her house, was messy, but not too messy. Andrea preferred to think of it all as _lived in_, rather than _messy. _She quickly grabbed a pair of spandex running tights and a bright blue running tank, along with a sports bra and her trainers. She pulled her gear on, laced her shoes up, and headed downstairs to her kitchen so she could fill her water bottle and jog to the beach to get a head start on her day.

_7:15 AM_

Andrea returned to her beachfront condo to the sound of yet another shrill beeping. This time, it was her phone, ringing incessantly, as someone called repeatedly. It was either her mother or Sharon Raydor, no one else called her that many times in a row without giving up. Andrea laughed frustratedly to herself as she tossed her house keys down on her glass coffee table and ran up the stairs to collect her cell phone off her dresser.

"Andrea Hobbs," she answered, doing her best not to sound breathless. She had ended her run at her doorstep and was expecting to come inside, have a glass of water, and recover as she stretched in her living room. She knew that going from running to stretching was technically 'bad', but she hadn't been in the mood to walk as a cool down this morning. Running up the stairs hadn't helped her lungs any, either. She was still a sweating, out of breath mess as she sat back on her bed and kicked her trainers off, waiting for whoever was on the other line to answer her. She hadn't thought to check the caller ID; she was more concerned with just answering the call to get the ringing to stop.

"Hello, DDA Hobbs, I'm so sorry to bother you again this morning, but there's been a change of plans with our case," Sharon's smooth voice recited through the phone.

Andrea smirked as she flopped back on her bed, pressing the back of her hand onto her forehead. Of course there'd been a change of plans with the case. That seemed to be the way it always went with Major Crimes- murderers never really kept to a consistent schedule. "Okay, lets have it," Andrea responded pleasantly. She didn't mind the constantly changing schedule. At best, it kept her life interesting. At worst, sometimes it was an inconvenience, but she'd never really been one for the 'nine to five' way of life anyway.

"We caught a new homicide… some health club, or gym, or… look, I'm stuck at home this morning. I've got a personal matter to attend to with Rusty, but if you text Lt. Provenza he can give you the address. Tell him that you need to see the crime scene, I've left him in charge this morning and I will get there as quickly as I can..." Sharon trailed off and Andrea could hear the sound of other voices in the background. One of them was definitely Rusty's, and she heard a whiny _But Shaaaron_ escape his mouth. Andrea couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. She had to commend Sharon for her selflessness and generosity in taking the boy in; she couldn't do it. Of course, she thought Rusty was a great kid, especially for all he'd been through, but she liked her space. A lot.

Andrea waited for a moment until Sharon's attention was refocused on the phone call. "Alright, I'll text Provenza and meet everyone at the crime scene, then work from your office today. Are we just putting the other case on the back burner?" Andrea stared at the ceiling fan as she asked the question, her thoughts more focused on her plans that evening than her conversation with the police captain.

"Uh, yes, we have to," Sharon remarked as she followed Rusty's caseworker through her home, "This seems like it's a pretty brutal murder. Lt. Provenza sent me a few photos. We need this one out of the way, then we'll deal the other and hopefully have both wrapped in the next forty-eight hours."

"Alright, I'm sure we can manage as long as the criminals cooperate. I've got to hurry and get ready to go, but I'll see you later on, Captain," Andrea said as she sat back up and pulled her running top and sports bra off. If she was going to make it to the crime scene in good time she needed to shower quickly and get on the road before traffic got ridiculous. The two women said their goodbyes and Andrea sat her phone back down on her dresser so she could rush through her morning routine and get downtown.

_8:30 AM_

Andrea tugged at the hem of her camel colored blazer, smoothing it over her black shift dress as she stood over the dead body, Lt. Provenza at her side. She was doing her best to hide her annoyance with the old man; she never did appreciate the way he rode Sharon's ass. She understood that, by default, everyone in Major Crimes had to at least pretend to hate Sharon Raydor. She was an FID officer and therefore the enemy, but Lt. Provenza had a way of taking it just one step too far, of making it almost personal. Did he really have to ask her if she was planning on joining them some time today as if she was slacking on her duties for fun? Sharon said on the phone this morning that it had been a personal matter with Rusty that she was tending to. Personal or not, Rusty was a material witness in a murder trial-that was still technically police work. Besides, that left Provenza in charge of the crime scene. Andrea couldn't figure out what he had to be upset about, or if Lt. Provenza liked griping just for the sake of griping.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped over the man lying on the floor, careful to avoid the puddles of blood, as she followed Lt. Provenza in a walk-through of the scene. Seeing as they were nearly done here, it looked as though Captain Raydor was going to miss the crime scene altogether. Andrea sighed quietly to herself as she listened to Lt. Provenza pontificate on another of his murder theories as Buzz taped their walk through, trying to catch every tiny detail he could on film. Seeing as the victim _was_ the husband this time, at least this time Andrea wouldn't have to hear him say, "it's always the husband."

_7:00 PM_

Andrea opened her front door for her younger brother and three nieces, who came piling in to hug her around the knees and hips before she even had the chance to get so much as a "hello" out of her mouth. She smiled warmly at her brother and reached an arm out to wrap it around his neck. "Hello there," she laughed as she bent down to pick up her youngest niece, Stella, and balance her on her hip as the other two continued to cling to her. She placed a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads before standing back up.

"Dinner is nearly ready, I made homemade pizzas. I wasn't feeling very creative tonight," she laughed as she grabbed her niece, Madison by the hand and led her family to the living room. She sat down in the middle of her couch and placed her feet on the coffee table, adjusting her youngest niece so was balanced on her stomach. Andrea wrapped her arms around the two year old loosely and looked over at her brother as she rested her head against the back of the couch, her other two nieces already snuggled in to either side of their aunt.

"You look like h-e-l-l," Andrea spelled it out so her nieces wouldn't understand, as she shot her brother, Derek, a sympathetic look.

Derek plopped down in a leather armchair and sighed, "Yeah, well, d-i-v-o-r-c-e will do that to you," he sighed as he watched his daughters cuddle with his big sister.

Andrea wrapped her arms around her nieces and pulled them in close to her, wishing she could protect them from the reality of their parent's failed relationship. Stella bent over to rest her head against Andrea's chest and Andrea kissed her forehead lightly. She never felt more at ease than when she was surrounded by her family. "I take it things aren't being made any easier, then," Andrea sighed in response as she looked her brother over, taking in his tired features.

Derek's soon to be ex-wife was certainly not going to win mother of the year any time soon. She'd been a fine enough wife when Derek married her. Andrea never really liked her, but she seemed to make her brother happy, and they appeared to have a healthy relationship and that was all that Andrea cared about. Then they'd had Amelia, Madison, and Stella back to back, and it seemed to overwhelm Joanna in a way she couldn't recover from. By the time Derek finally asked for a divorce, Joanna was much more interested in the bottom of her wine glass than her children. It made Andrea so angry she couldn't see straight when she thought about it, so she tried not to. Instead, she invited Derek and the girls over for dinner twice a week, and had the girls stay with her every other weekend. It quelled her own longing for little ones around the house and made her feel tangibly useful in helping her little brother pick up the pieces.

"Of course not," Derek chuckled quietly, "You know how it goes, Andy. Nothing about this is going to be simple." He looked at her, a defeated, sad look on his face. Andrea nodded her understanding and rested her head against Madison's. Derek watched them for a moment, a soft smile breaking his frown. He never understood why his big sister hadn't become a mother, other than a long string of bad luck with partners. She was a natural with his girls, and loved them, sometimes he thought, more than even he did. "But, I did bring those forms you asked for about all the custody stuff so hopefully we can get that squared away this week."

"Great, I'll get it all filled with a judge tomorrow morning," she smiled. She felt Amelia jump against her as the buzzer on the oven went off, indicating that the pizza was done. "Dinner time, little ones," she said as she smiled at her nieces, poking the two older ones gently in the sides to tickle them. She stood and swung Stella effortlessly back on to her hip and disappeared into the kitchen, all three little girls in tow. Derek followed behind quickly to help set the table and help his daughters wash their hands.

_10:00 PM_

Andrea tossed her black stilettos at the foot of her four posted bed and plopped down on the soft mattress, exhausted from the day. She loved seeing her nieces and her brother, but they always, always wore her out. She unzipped the dark blue jeans she had changed into after work and pulled them down off of her slender thighs, letting them pool with the stilettos on the floor. She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, then pulled the straps down through the arms of her t-shirt and discarded that quickly, allowing it to land on the pile on the floor, too. She tossed her duvet and sheets back and crawled into bed, clad in only a white cotton v-neck t-shirt and her navy blue boyshort panties. She still had to get up and wash her face, but she'd do that in a little while. She let a quiet sigh escape her lips as she relaxed into the plush down pillows, grabbing for her iPhone off her nightstand. She dragged her finger across the screen and pushed the messages button to see that she had, in fact, received several text messages throughout her dinner with her family.

The first one was a message from Marci, Andrea's latest…. friend.

_Marci: Hey stranger. You've been quiet today… dinner this week?_

Andrea turned on her side and grinned as she read the message. They'd only really been out officially once, but they'd been talking for a few weeks, and things seemed hopeful.

_Andrea: Sorry, busy day at work. You know how it goes with criminals! Everyone wanted to kill each other today for some reason. Yes. Friday? We can nail down details on Wednesday. xo_

Andrea contented herself with leaving the exchange there. She dated often, and dated well. Part of that was not getting in over her head early on. She liked Marci, but she wasn't going to tell her too much of anything yet. Happy that they had plans, Andrea scrolled down to the next message in her phone, which was from a certain Sharon Raydor. It had been sent at 6:30pm. Andrea wasn't sure if she should respond so late. She and Sharon had plenty of conversations via text message before, but never this late in the evening.

_Sharon Raydor: Thank you so much for switching up your day and going to the crime scene this morning. I know it was useless for you to be there….but Provenza. You know how he can be. ;-) I'm hoping we can have this wrapped up tomorrow. Anyway, thanks again. You were great today, Andrea._

Andrea read the message once, and then again, and then decided to respond. Sharon was smart; if she was in bed, surely her phone was set so that the text alert was silenced.

_Andrea Hobbs: It wasn't useless. I had a fabulous time listening to all 327 of his different ideas for what could have happened before the walk through was even finished. At least it wasn't the husband this time! It wasn't a problem at all. Did you get everything squared away with Rusty?_

Sharon reached for her phone on the coffee table as she felt it buzz against her sock clad foot. She and Rusty were watching reruns of one of the _Star Trek_ series, though which one it was, Sharon couldn't say. She smirked as she read Andrea's message.

_Sharon Raydor: All good with Rusty. Cynthia, his caseworker, says there is no cause for him to go anywhere any time soon. Call me crazy, but I'm relieved. We're still finding our balance with each other, but I think he's coming around. Thank YOU for getting the appointment push up… she mentioned your name this morning. You didn't have to do that for me, Andrea._

Andrea blushed as she realized she'd been caught. She didn't mean for Sharon to find out that she'd called DCFS on her behalf to have her appointment moved up so that Rusty could stay with her permanently and they could start to settle themselves.

_Andrea Hobbs: You've been stressed, and when you confided in me that you wanted him to stay, I wanted to help you make that happen. You've got enough on your plate without things at home being unsettled. It wasn't a problem at all. You're very welcome, Sharon._

_Sharon Raydor: That's very sweet, and I appreciate it. Now… if I could get him to actually move off my couch and into the spare room…. ?_

_Andrea Hobbs: You can do it! Surely he'll get sick of the couch eventually. If not…bribe him with something. Teenage boys love bribes. It works on my nephews every time._

Andrea could feel her eyelids growing heavier by the moment and she knew she needed to tell Sharon goodnight. She felt rude cutting the conversation off, but she was beyond exhausted and knew she'd have to be up and at it again in just a few short hours. She tapped out one last text message to the other woman and tossed her phone on the nightstand before cuddling deeper into her duvet and shutting her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I took some liberty with when Sharon makes Rusty move in to the spare room! I know it happened in episode two, but I messed around with it a little bit. ALL of the thanks to DefyingNormalcy for the beta and for helping with the beginning of the 8:00 pm section. I never write anything even slightly smutty because, quite frankly, I suck at it._

Thanks for reading everyone!

_**TRIGGER WARNING**__: There is talk of addiction and drug abuse. It's very, very, very mild and goes in to absolutely no detail, but it is mentioned briefly in relation to Rusty's mother._

* * *

_4:30 PM_  
Andrea stood in front of the disorganized racks of clothing, the damp white towel wrapped snug around her body as she flipped through hanger after hanger, unable to choose what to wear. Her blonde locks hung over her shoulders, dripping fat droplets of water down her back as she discarded dress after dress, rolling her eyes and sighing at her own indecision. Finally, she stopped at a simple, black v-neck pencil dress. It was understated, but elegant. She'd look pretty, maybe even sexy, without looking like she was trying too hard. It was her classic go-to piece when she couldn't find anything else to wear. Andrea grabbed it off the hanger and moved out of her closet, throwing the dress on the end of the bed as she let the towel drop to the floor.

She sighed as she heard her phone buzz and vibrate against her nightstand, but she moved to pick it up anyway, hoping it wasn't anything that would ruin her plans tonight.

_Sharon Raydor: Okay I give up. I'm out of the loop on what to bribe teenaged boys with. Help! I can't get him off the couch and I'm about to lose my temper._

Andrea laughed as she read the text message. She set her phone down on top of her dresser so she could think of a response while she chose her undergarments for the evening. The dress was black, so she could wear any color, but form fitting, so she had to be careful about the silhouette. A deep maroon lace bra and matching thong in hand, she picked her phone back up and moved to sit down on her bed so she could respond.

_Andrea Hobbs: Don't bribe him. Put your foot down, Sharon. It's your home, and it's going to be his home too. He needs to see that you care, but there are rules. Move that child into the spare room whether he likes it or not. Give him a couple hours to cool down, then take him for a good dinner. Teenaged boys love cheeseburgers and greasy food. I know your delicate stomach will rebel… but take one for the team. ;-)_

Andrea quickly discarded her phone in her duvet so she could dress herself; she only had forty-five minutes left to finish getting dressed and ready and be out the door for her dinner date with Marci. It was their third date, so they were staying in and having dinner at Marci's home. She adjusted herself in the lace bra and pulled the dress half on, leaving the top of it hanging down around her hips so she could curl her hair into loose waves and apply her makeup without making a mess of her outfit. She grinned to herself as she heard the delicate beeping noise of her phone buried in her bed linens. Talking with Sharon was always nice, even if it made her evening a little more rushed. She grabbed the phone again on her way back to the bathroom and slid her finger across the screen to read her message.

_Sharon Raydor: You're right. He's bound to get mad at me some time-it might as well be this evening. What are you up to? Meet us for burgers to diffuse the angsty teenage feelings of hating me? I'm out of practice, it's been a while._

Andrea felt a pang of guilt shoot through her ribcage and down her spine as she read Sharon's text message. Sharon had never really invited her out before. They had been on coffee dates and things, but it had always been situational; they happened after work when they were already together. She hated to tell Sharon no, especially as Sharon was looking to her friend for emotional support, but there was no way she could make dinner, even to stop by for a quick hello.

_Andrea Hobbs: I'm so sorry Sharon, but I've got other plans this evening. But you're tough as nails! Let it bounce off you, and by the time you take him for burgers, he'll be fine again. And, if the offer stands, I'd love a rain check for the next time you piss Rusty off and need me to deflect some anger. _

Andrea quickly busied herself with applying her eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. It was nearly time to head out the door and if she didn't hurry up, she was going to be late for dinner. Satisfied with the way her makeup looked, she pressed her lips together one last time to pat the soft rose lipstick deeper into the creases of her lips and tousled her loosely curled hair. Her phone buzzed again as she pulled the dress up around her torso and slid her arms into the thin straps. She zipped herself into it, then spritzed herself with her favorite perfume, using one extra pump to ensure the scent lasted all night. With one last look in the mirror to ensure she was satisfied with her handiwork, she smiled and rushed out of the bathroom. She needed to wrap things up with Sharon, so she unlocked her phone again as she moved to her closet to pick out a pair of stilettos and a handbag.

_Sharon Raydor: Oh, that's alright. I figured you'd have plans, it being the weekend and all… have fun tonight. Talk to you later._

Andrea furrowed her brow as she took in Sharon's message. It had been as friendly as the others, but it felt…. Shorter. Was Sharon bothered that she couldn't meet them at the last minute? Andrea shrugged her shoulders as she stepped in to a pair of black satin stilettos. Sharon hadn't confirmed whether there would be another invitation, either. Perhaps she'd invited Andrea on a whim, and immediately regretted it. Andrea never could read Sharon; Andrea would dare say they were friends, but Sharon seemed to have strange boundaries sometimes.

_Andrea Hobbs: Of course… I'll text you later to see how things went. I expect a full report, including a summary of your delicious, greasy dinner, Raydor! Remember, he's a teenager. If he says hurtful things, he doesn't mean them. You can do this. Don't let him see you sweat. Goodnight for now, Sharon._

_6:30 PM_

Andrea stood at Marci's doorstep, anxiously waiting for the other woman to answer. She ran her hands along the smooth black material covering her thighs as she heard the lock scrape against the door jam, and smiled when the woman appeared.

"Hi there," Andrea purred as she leaned in to kiss Marci gently on the lips, admiring the lythe redhead in her evening attire. She was clad in a forest green dress that hugged every curve and her hair, which bordered on strawberry blonde, was pinned in a tousled half updo. "You look stunning."

Marci smirked as she stepped back and opened the door wider to allow Andrea access to the house. Andrea registered the scent of rich roma tomatoes, garlic, and fresh bread as she followed Marci through the entryway and into the kitchen. "It smells amazing in here," she mused, allowing the aroma to overwhelm her senses.

"Thank you," Marci grinned as she grabbed a bottle of white wine and a corkscrew off the bar, "would you like something to drink, Andrea?"

Andrea nodded gently as she watched the other woman move around the kitchen. They were still in that phase where things were intriguing and fun, but slightly nerve racking without the buffer of a glass of wine or one really knockout kiss to start the evening. She eyed Marci as she popped the cork in the wine bottle and poured two generous glasses. They were about the same age; Andrea was four years younger. Marci was small; she stood at Andrea's shoulders, with long light red hair, deep expressive eyes, and curves for days. All in all, she was Andrea's typical woman, physically speaking.

"How was work today?" Andrea smiled as she accepted the glass of pinot grigio that Marci sat in front of her at the bar. She took a small sip and set it back down, twirling the stem in between her fingers. There was no way she would be staying over this evening regardless of what transpired between them later on, so she would only be having one glass of wine.

"Oh, it was good. Classes were good, kids were a pain in the ass," Marci grinned back as she moved to stir the pasta sauce on the stove. "I taught two international law courses today which kind of made me want to just sit in my office and cry," she laughed.

Andrea raised an eyebrow as she listened to her speak. She knew that Marci was a professor of law at UCLA, but didn't know much else about her profession yet. "Is international law not really your thing?" Andrea had quite the knack for international law. As a deputy district attorney, Andrea had an obligation to take the criminal cases that were handed to her by the county, but she had a special affection for the ones dealing with international law, even when she wasn't dealing with the serious criminals in the Major Crimes department.

"No, it's really, _really _not," Marci laughed, shaking her head vigorously before she took a sip of wine. "I can't stand it. Bores me to tears!"

Andrea couldn't hold back the grin threatening to push through her lips. "I see..." she muttered quietly, hiding her expression behind her wine glass as she took another sip. Andrea had specialized in international law in college which was why she was the main DDA to handle it in the office, but she guessed she would keep that to herself.

"What about you? Good Friday at work?" Marci returned the question as she drained the pasta that had been boiling on the stove, then served it into two bowls.

"I did have a good day. I was in court this morning, then over at the police station this afternoon," she chirped, but didn't expand on her day. There was a hesitation to talk about Sharon; why she wasn't sure, but she was off limits with Marci. She could talk about Sharon with her friends, and with her brothers, but she never talked about Sharon on dates.

Content with Andrea's answer, Marci grabbed the two bowls, now full of pasta and sauce, and walked them to the dining room. Andrea sighed quietly to herself as she watched her saunter off in the opposite direction. For a date with a professor she had expected more...discussion. They had talked a lot via text, and even some on the phone in between dates, and their conversation was usually fairly good. Their first date had been great; they talked a lot. On their second date they'd gone to see a play, and then kissed a lot. She was hoping they could talk more this date, and then...

"Dinner is served, my dear."

Andrea jumped slightly as the sound of Marci's voice cut her thoughts off.

_8:00 PM_

Andrea felt the pressure of Marci's teeth on her bottom lip and she moaned; her tongue fought for access to the other woman's delicate mouth. She felt Marci open her mouth to deepen their kiss as Marci's hands wandered up and down Andrea's torso, coming to a rest on her hips as she leaned further into the younger woman. Andrea's stomach fluttered as Marci's hands traveled down her hips and over her thighs, caressing the firm muscle as she inched her way up her dress. Andrea hesitated as she felt Marci's hand on her inner thigh; clearly this woman was wasting no time. She was enjoying kissing her, but Marci was moving far too fast for Andrea's liking. Rather than a steady, smooth seduction, Andrea felt more like she was on some sort of assembly line to be turned on. Marci had hit all the checkpoints; she'd kissed her, she'd kissed her neck, she'd touched her chest, now she was working her way down - but it had been completely systematic and somewhat sloppy. Andrea groaned inwardly. She had been looking forward to being intimate with Marci, really; but she had hoped for a more languorous, refined technique from her date this evening.

Andrea ghosted her mouth along Marci's jaw line and trailed kisses down her neck, biting her shoulder occasionally as she sucked and nibbled and licked, hoping for an emergency phone call or band of bandits or a natural disaster to save her from the current unfortunate series of events happening in her life. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Marci, she was just seeing very clearly, for about the third time that evening, that they were not going to work. As she nibbled the older woman's neck, she caught a glimpse of her wristwatch and sighed.

"I…. Marci, I'm so sorry to do this, but I'm not feeling very well," she lied, feeling somewhat guilty as she said it.

Marci pulled back and slid her hand out from under Andrea's dress, looking at her with concern, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Andrea grimaced slightly and shook her head. "I've got a headache coming on," she muttered, "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I get them quite badly. I've left everything that could help at home. I hate to cut this short…"

It had been a very, _very _long time since Andrea Hobbs had lied to a woman like that, but lie she did. Marci bent over to kiss her on the cheek and smiled lightly.

"I'm so sorry you aren't feeling well, honey," she cooed, rubbing the back of Andrea's neck. If Marci knew it was a lie Andrea was telling, she wasn't letting on to the fact.

Andrea nodded and rubbed her temples, "Me too, but if I get home now to take some medicine I should be alright. I'll call you when I get home?" she asked, more than said, hoping that Marci would tell her not to call on account of her head.

"Oh no, that's alright honey, just text me and let me know you're safe."

Andrea nodded pathetically and stood, allowing Marci to wrap an arm around her as they walked to the front door to collect her stilettos and purse. Andrea slid her shoes on and grabbed her handbag, then kissed Marci goodnight quickly; a chaste kiss in comparison to the ones they had just shared on the couch. She promised to call her in a day or two when she was feeling better, and she would. It wouldn't be the conversation Marci was hoping to have, but Andrea _would_call her again. She never left a date hanging. She always properly broke up with women.

As she walked to her car, Andrea's thoughts turned to her friend Sharon and how her evening had gone with Rusty. She was looking forward to brushing her teeth and putting her pajamas on, to crawling into the middle of her king sized bed- alone- and to hearing all about the disgusting dinner Rusty had made Sharon eat as compensation for making him move into the spare room.

_9:30 PM_

Andrea pulled her black, silk sleep shorts up over her toned thighs and plopped down on her plush mattress, happy the day was over. It hadn't ended how she had planned it to at all, but she was quite alright with that. It was always disappointing when a new relationship came to an end, _but better to know now,_ she thought to herself as she pulled back the duvet and arranged herself under the sheets. She turned on her side and grabbed her iPhone so she could text Sharon back, as promised earlier in the evening. She was still annoyed at how...unexciting Marci had been, so she was looking forward to the distraction of Sharon's story.

_Andrea Hobbs: Hey there, meanie. Did you talk to him? Sorry it's late, only getting in from dinner now. _

Sharon glanced at her phone on the side table as she heard it vibrate and rolled her eyes as she registered the name on the screen. She hadn't been expecting to hear from Andrea again this evening. Usually when Andrea had dinner plans, she went missing in action for the rest of the night, then turned up for work the next morning with a ridiculous, stupid grin on her face. Sharon hated that grin, but not more than she hated Andrea's evenings out with other women. Sharon couldn't quite pinpoint exactly when she'd realized she had a crush on Andrea, but she most definitely did have a crush on her. The blonde didn't seem to return anything but the most platonic, friendly feelings, so Sharon was content with being her friend, usually. It was just a little... frustrating to sit through the stories of Andrea's fantastic dates, usually followed by fantastic sex, all while keeping a pleasant smile plastered on her face. Tonight would be no different, Sharon figured, as she pondered whether she should return Andrea's text. The fact that Andrea was home at 9:30 was odd, though, so Sharon picked up her phone and read the message.

_Sharon Raydor: Just dinner, huh? That's unlike you, Hobbs. I...sort of talked to him. I lost my temper. I demanded he move to the bedroom. I told him this is my house and it was my couch and... well. His things are in the spare bedroom now. We both needed some time to calm down, but we're fine. _

Andrea chuckled at Sharon's response. She was right, it wasn't like her. Andrea had always had a way with women; if she'd wanted to stay tonight she could have, easily. There was just something in her that didn't want to.

_Andrea Hobbs: Oh...worst dinner ever. If I could've left after the appetizers, I would have. Lost your temper-how much did you lose your temper? I don't want to push, but you know that I am always here for you to talk to, Sharon. I'm up for a while if you'd like to chat on the phone. _

Before Andrea could roll over in bed, her cell phone began to ring. "That was fast," she laughed into the phone as she brought it fully to her ear, adjusting herself on her side so she could snuggle deeper into her covers.

"Yes, well, it's been a long night and I could use the rant," Sharon sighed into the phone as she closed her bedroom door behind her so that Rusty wouldn't overhear her conversation with the DDA.

Andrea cleared her throat as she decided what to say next. Sharon seemed like she certainly was not in the best of moods. "What did you say to the poor kid, Sharon?"

"He told me I wasn't his mother," Sharon sighed guiltily, "and I told him I know that, but his mother isn't here, and I am, and he's going to have to make the best of that..." she trailed off, the sadness and defeat obvious in her voice.

"And..." Andrea prompted, "I'm sure you talked more after that. What happened?"

"No, no, we talked. I told him that I want him here. I don't want to be his mother, he already has one, and we can't choose who our parents are for better or worse. I told him that I want to be someone who cares for him and helps see him through. I care for him already, quite a bit. I want him to stay, and I want to see him settled and comfortable here," Sharon rambled on, clearly trying to redeem herself.

Andrea listened intently, closing her eyes as she thought of any advice she could give Sharon. "It is going to take time for him to really know that," she said gently, "but you didn't do anything wrong by being honest with him. You were correct in drawing the line between yourself and his mother. He needs to know that you aren't trying to replace her. Did you talk about what would happen if she came back?"

Sharon ran her hand over her forehead as she relaxed into the plush leather chair tucked away in the corner of her room. This was her favorite spot in her bedroom; she often sat here to work late at night or to read when she couldn't sleep. She propped her feet up on the recliner and sighed. "We did, some. He of course said he would leave and be with her the minute she comes back. Honestly, Andrea, you know the court wouldn't let him leave my custody if she were to come back and not test clean for drugs and the like, not with him serving as a material witness in this trial. And I know that he would hate me for it, and that he would make my life hell for a while... but I wouldn't let him go with her."

Andrea smiled against her pillow at Sharon's admission. Her friend had a heart of gold, she'd always known that. Sharon was hard to read most days, but Andrea never doubted that she was a good woman through and through. Still, Andrea felt a pang of concern rise in her belly. "Sharon, I know that you care for him, but it has only been a couple of weeks. Don't worry about his mother coming back yet. Honestly, I don't think that's going to be a concern any time soon. You know how addiction is. Right now she is riding the high... she's free from her responsibilities as a parent and can spend all of her free time, and her money, on herself and her drugs. She'll be at it for a while. She may come back when she crashes again, or when she's out of money, but if she is dealing, or manufacturing, then that could be quite some time from now. Take it one day at a time with Rusty. There's no use in stressing yourself out. You've got the custody stuff figured out and he's in your permanent care for the foreseeable future. I've got the paperwork on my desk to be finished on Monday morning, and he's tucked safely away in your guest bedroom. Tonight, right now, you need to pour yourself a glass of wine and relax, woman."

"One step ahead of you," Sharon laughed as she looked over at the empty wine glass on her dresser, "I want to hear more about this terrible dinner. I spilled my guts. Your turn."

"Oh god," Andrea murmured into her sheets, shaking her head as she recounted the night quickly in her head, "It just...no. Everything about it was a big resounding no."

"_What happened?!_" Sharon drawled, a goofy smile crossing her lips as she waited for an explanation. Hearing about Andrea's dates, sometimes, sent Sharon into a fit of jealousy, but usually hearing about the bad ones just made her laugh and feel closer to Andrea.

"Well... so I thought dating a law professor would be a good thing," Andrea started with an exasperated sigh, "lots to talk about, right? _Wrong. _She hates international law. Which, you know,"

"Is your specialty," Sharon finished her sentence, proud that she knew this little fact about Andrea's law school days.

"Precisely. So, after that I was just kind of over it. Maybe it's unfair that it was a turnoff for me, but it was. Then, of course, we finished dinner and moved to the living room... and it was like kissing a robotic plecostomus. It was probably the least sexy situation I have ever been in in my whole entire life," Andrea groaned before she buried her face fully in her pillow as she felt the heat radiate off her blushing cheeks.

Sharon burst into a fit of giggles at Andrea's description. It took her a moment to calm down, but finally, after holding her breath for a moment, she did. She schooled her features in an attempt to contain her laughter. "A _robotic plecostomus?_" she enunciated perfectly, highlighting Andrea's humorous and totally ridiculous explanation of her date.

"Seriously, Sharon, it was so bad. I faked a headache so I could leave," Andrea finally laughed, the silliness of the evening washing over her. She stared up at the ceiling, a wide grin on her face as her sour mood dissipated.

"You know, Andrea, I took you for a lot of things when it came to dating women, but a liar was not one of them," Sharon teased, clicking her tongue against her teeth in mock disapproval.

"Oh shut up, Sharon," she laughed, "Trust me. If you'd been anywhere near this woman, you'd have done the same thing. It was really _that_ unfortunate."

Sharon reclined further in the chair and shook her head as she thought of Andrea awkwardly exiting a strange woman's home, heels in hand, clutching her head dramatically. She was positive her mental image wasn't at all accurate, but it was amusing nonetheless. She couldn't deny the relief she felt; there would be no new love of Andrea's life for at least a few more weeks.

"Well I'm sorry that it was that bad," she laughed, "but look on the bright side, you won't be tired for your nieces tomorrow morning." Sharon couldn't resist, she had to tease her just a little bit more.

"Oh, of course," Andrea sighed, ignoring Sharon's playful slight, "yes the twirps. Speaking of my nieces, Derek is dropping them off at 7:30 in the morning. I should probably try to get some sleep since I've got them all day. If you need to chat tomorrow, you know the number."

"Alright," Sharon cooed softly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Andrea. Thanks for talking to me. You helped a lot."

"Always, Sharon," Andrea said simply, and she meant it. No matter what Sharon needed, Andrea would always be there. The women said their usual round of goodnights and Andrea closed her eyes, satisfied with the way the evening had ended, after all.


End file.
